


War Crimes Trailer

by ConsiderMeDivine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderMeDivine/pseuds/ConsiderMeDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer for the story  War Crimes by loserchic</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Crimes Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loserchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserchic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Crimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702299) by [loserchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserchic/pseuds/loserchic). 



https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlGkdLKc3jg


End file.
